Computing device capabilities have advanced dramatically in recent years. Mobile devices in particular have experienced tremendous gains in processing power, enabling, among other things, advanced audio and video recording capabilities. Many capabilities, including audio and video recording capabilities, can benefit from identification of a target. The target may be a source of desired audio, a desired video subject, or be otherwise of interest to a user.
Mobile devices and other consumer devices are often used in noisy environments with a variety of audio sources, background noises, and objects in the visual display. Separating extraneous information from information related to the target can provide higher quality information to the user. For example, in audio noise reduction, source separation algorithms have been developed to distinguish the portion of received audio that originates from a target from other sources. Audio and video recording capabilities that attempt to distinguish target information from other sources typically assume that the target is directly in front of and perpendicular to the device. Practically, however, both targets and devices acquiring information about targets often move during acquisition, shifting the actual focus away from the intended target.